


Out of mind ! DAY6

by akajaehyung



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, also octopus dance, and have a weird humor, brian and jae are gdragons fanboy, crack fick, françois is in love, implied Park Jaehyung | Jae / Kang Younghyun | Young K, in this house we stan jaeçois, jae just wants to have fun, jaeçois, no we do not do drugs, we are just very tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akajaehyung/pseuds/akajaehyung
Summary: « I like saucisse, tu like saucisse ? »ora day6 crack fic written late at night with alcoohol on the nightstand





	Out of mind ! DAY6

 

Paris, twenty-nine of December, two thousand seventeen.  
  
The incandescent lights are blinking and the music is loud. Originally, Brian and I came to see G-Dragon, a fantasy on legs, but this club has irreversibly attracted us, which logically explains why Brian is twerking while I'm dancing the octopus dance under the envious glance of many French ( ** _or, that's what he thinks._** ). 

« Hey you viens souvent here ? »

Interpellated by this language that I asume is French on LSD, I turn and falls nose to nose (or rather, his nose on my neckline) facing a man of a certain age, a little plump, whose pants mold his beads.

« 나는 네 언어를 말하지 않는다, sorry brother »

Yes, I know, I could have talked in english, but

but given his level, it was better to speak to him in Korean so that there is no misunderstanding.

« I like saucisse, tu like saucisse ? »

Intrigued, and not understanding what he tries to say to me in rickety English, I lean my head slightly. Looking at him like this, I realize that he is reminding me of someone.

« Who are you ? I then ask.

\- Your rêves baby. »

I thought the monks had to be chaste?

« Donc, you want to aller avec me au bed ?

\- I don't understand.

\- Hein ? »

Is there really anyone so bad in English?

« Never mind.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de Méga Mind ? »

What kind of man is that ?

« Au fait, I am not présenté, I am François Hollande.

\- Who ?

\- L'ancien président of France sacrebleu ! »

Inwardly, I despair of communicating.

« And I serais the amour of ta vie baby. »

I believe I understood this sentence and, quite weirdly, I like it.

« So you want to do _han han_ with moi ?

— Why ?

— Parce que c'est notre projet ! »

*

The lights on, I lie on my back, naked, breathing chopped. François (because that is his name, he told me so during our coitus) does the same, the smile on his lips and his fat moving to the rhythm of his breathing.  
  
Conclusion of this evening: sex is better with Brian.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and this is how my friend and I are taking our leave to write the next chapter. and no, we won't apologize for our poor humor.


End file.
